One shot
by Chichigirl16
Summary: In this scenario Goku had just finished training uub and instead of going to Kami's lookout where he was turned into a child by the black star balls he went straight home to see chichi first. But after ten years apart there was this gap between them that they both just do not know how to close.


**Disclaimer-** Hey fellow DBZ lovers this is a DBZ story but this does not mean I have any right to the series or anything related to it so please don't sue me.

 **A/N** This One Shot was requested by someone and I thought it was such a great idea. I had to write it I hope you like it. And thanks you who trusted me to write it.

 **One Shot**

Chichi had just finished eating her lunch and was washing the dishes she looked out the window and stare into the wilderness that surrounded her home. Then she sighed it was so quiet now that gotten was older and was always off doing his own thing, Gohan was at work and videl had taken pan shopping leaving her alone with the wilderness that she had always dreamt of when she was a little girl. She always imagined how peaceful and serene being out here would be she thought she would enjoy it. But now after all these years in this forest all she felt was alone even when her family is around she felt alone. There is just this loneliness that keeps hanging over her and she can't find a reason for it.

"Hi chichi" A voice greeted her a voice she had not heard in ten years and that's when it hits her that's why she's always lonely even when she is not alone because he was not here with her. He was not here to soothe her pain, to wipe her tears and to hold her at night.

"Hi goku" She turned and greeted him "Welcome home" She used all her strength to muster a smile for him so he wouldn't get worried she hates it when he is worried. But her smile didn't fool him for a minute he could see what she was trying to hide in her eyes and in her body language.

He went up to his wife and pulled her into a hug but she resisted him

"Goku you smell awful" She said and pulled away

"Yeah uub and I just finished a practice spar so I am a little sweaty" He said then laugh

"Go take a shower goku I'll make you lunch" She added

"That's o.k chichi I'm not hungry" He could see how tired she was so he didn't want to add to her distress

Goku went to take a shower feeling a little uneasy chichi was always so affectionate with him every time he would return from his travels. Being away always makes her lonely so she was always glad when he returns, but now she was so distant he was starting to worry. While goku was showering chichi thought she would get to the laundry she had put off the day before so she went and got started.

0000

 **{** **Flash Back}**

 _Chichi was standing outside not far from the quaint house she had been sharing with her new husband she still can't believe after all these years of dreaming about_ _it_ _she is now goku's wife she never knew she could feel joy like this_

" _Chichi" Goku called out "Where are you? He asked_

" _Over here" She answered and goku quickly found her "What are you doing? He asked his new wife "I came out of the bathroom and you were gone"_

" _I was just thinking and I wondered out here without realizing" She replied and a nervous goku took her by the hand and smile at her chichi smiled back and then they both sat down by the river and both continuously smiled at the other. They were so comfortable around each other as children but now after being married for a week and being intimate and living together they were so nervous each time they look at each other. Goku especially he was still learning what it meant to be a husband but chichi was a great teacher and she is so patient with him he feels less and less nervous each time she explains something new to him. He pulled her into his arms and held her the moment he saw that she was getting cold and she blushed he loved how red her cheeks turned whenever he touch her even if it is the slightest touch he found her so cute. And chichi loved it because being in his arms made her feel loved and safe._

 **{End** **Flash Back}**

Chichi shed a tear thinking about how happy she was when she had fist married goku their relationship was filled with so much love, passion and excitement now it's as if faith had decided it was time for them to fizzle and die. Goku stood at the entry to the laundry room he was about to say something to his wife when he saw her wiped away a tear from her cheeks a sight that filled his heart with sorrow. He leaned against the wall outside the laundry room and took a deep breath chichi looked so sad and almost broken what was wrong with his sweet little wife she was not the same woman he had left ten years ago.

 **{** **Flash Back}**

" _I am so excited chichi" Goku said to her "I know goku you have been jumping off the walls all day" She told him_

" _I just can't believe they are putting on a tournament again the earth has not had a tournament since I came back from other world"_

 _Chichi was so happy to see goku so happy she knew how good he feels when he fought it took her a while to get used to it but she as finally excepted that he is a saiyan warrior and he needs to fight like he needs to breathe._

" _O.k I think everything is ready" She said out loud "What do you mean? He asked her_

" _Bulma has gotten the whole gang a VIP box in the stadium to watch the fight from and I'm making lunch for everyone so I was just making sure everything was set for when we leave tomorrow I don't want to leave anything behind" She explained_

" _O.k" was all he said_

" _Come on let's get ready for bed I am going to need this time"_

" _What do you mean? He inquires_

" _Well when it comes to you fighting you don't remember I exist so if I don't occupy your time tonight then I am going to be even more lonely tomorrow when all you care about is the tournament and then you're going to spend weeks more reliving it and not paying me any attention" Chichi said to her husband._

 **{End** **Flash Back}**

Goku realize why chichi was so sad she told him ten years ago that when it comes to fighting he ignores her and not only did he prove her right he left with uub and didn't even give her a second thought for ten years how could he be so awful to her? He asked himself

He walked into to the laundry room and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Let's go lie down together chichi? He requested but she declined "I don't want to goku" She said with an almost scared look on her face

"I did not mean it like that chichi" He clarified "I just want to spend some time with you" Chichi paused for a moment then made a suggestion

"Let's go for a walk? She asked him, and goku took her by the hand and they went outside and into their forest that had brought them so much joy and so much sadness over the years.

They walked for a few minutes and then chichi stopped at a large sakura tree "Let's sit her" She quietly said and goku took her over to the tree and they sat together. Goku pulled chichi unto his lap and held her close and asked "Why are you so sad" And chichi just shrug

"You don't know why you're sad" He said as he used his fingers to move her chin up so she could look at him

"I use to" She said "But after a while the feeling just kept getting stronger and now it's as if I just exist and go through everyday but not living it" She took a deep breath then asked goku "Does that make sense" She asked her husband and friend

"Yeah" He said "I am so sorry" He apologized "I hope all your pain is not because of me" And with a heavy heart he held his wife's hand

"Of course not sweetheart if anything I'm to blame for my sadness" She slithered out of goku's arms and sat beside him

"Goku" She said "I wished I was more than just a wife and mother, not that I don't love you and the boys my family is my life" She said then paused for a minute

Then spoke again "But I think if I had a job or something else in my life then it wouldn't be so lonely when none of any you do not have the time for me"

"I wished I was something other than goku's wife or Gohan and goten's mother I feel so useless sometimes" Chichi shed a few more tears as she spoke

"Do you not know how important you are? Goku asked her "Do you not know that if it was not for you I would not be the man I am today"

Goku turned so he could be face to face with chichi and told her "Everyone has treated me like such an idiot since the day they met me; they assume I would not understand certain things so they didn't even bother to try and teach me. But not you chichi you treated like a person, you treated me like a man"

Goku stopped and took chichi by the hand he held them to his heart and looked at her then leaned in and placed his forehead upon her forehead and softly spoke

"Chichi if it was not for you I would not know half the things that I know, I would not be the man I am I really appreciate you and all that you are to me"

Chichi could not contain her emotions any longer she burst into tears and cried in her husband's arms.

"Oh goku you're so sweet and now I feel so bad" she said "Why? He asked "I wish I could be with you right now but you have not changed and I am so old I can't please you"

Goku laughed at his wife's comment "Chichi you will never be too old for me I will always want you

"That's sweet goku but you are an alien that never age and every day I grow feebler" She said

"Well you are not feeble today chichi so let's not worry about that now"

Goku and chichi sat under the sakura tree in each other's arms for a few hours enjoying the wind, the evening and each other it was peaceful and romantic it reminded them of the days they used to share when they had just gotten married.

"Goku" Chichi said in her soft sweet voice that she rarely used "Yeah" He replied

"I am so glad you're are back every time you leave I miss you so much and I get so sad sometimes it is so hard to make myself get out of bed in the mornings because I am so broken hearted"

Goku was ashamed to hear of the pain he caused chichi how could his woman be in such a state when he was away and he never even knew about it.

"Chichi" He said in a low tone "Yeah" she answered as she snuggled into his arms

"I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you I never realized how hurtful and neglectful I am to the people I love. I just do these things without thinking how selfish my actions are I am so sorry chichi"

Chichi looked up at goku and saw the pain in his eyes she saw how sorry he really was and smiled

"Goku I forgive you I always forgave you sometimes you make me cry so hard but I know you didn't mean it and besides I love I will always love and I will always forgive you" Chichi looked into his eyes and smile then said "I just hope you can forgive me to I could have been so much more patient with you sometimes, but I can be so harsh and loud when I yell I am sorry goku"

Goku embraced chichi a little tighter and smiled he felt so good to hear her kind words "I love you too, more than you know" He told her

And they continued their peaceful time together. Goku sensed pan and videl back at the house but he decided not to ruin his time with chichi he will see them later.

But when faith decided on something no one or nothing can stop it

"Goku" Dende's voice interrupted goku and chichi looked around for a moment when he spoke again "Goku the world is in grave danger someone has made a wish using the black star ball, Please come to the lookout now"

"Well I guest your off again" Chichi said sarcastically

"Wait for me chichi" Goku said "You know no matter how many times I leave I will always come back to you"

"I know" She said "And I had accepted that a long time ago that you are earth's greatest hero and I have to share you with this planet so it's o.k"

Goku smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss which they both savored after such a long time apart they enjoyed the taste of each other like it was their first time kissing then they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"O.k go be a hero" Chichi said and goku laughed

"I will always come back chichi, I will always come back to you" He said

"I know" She replied goku then placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished and chichi got up and slowly walked back to her house. He was gone again but she didn't feel the way she felt when she got up this morning she felt o.k because she knew he was right no matter how far or how long goku was gone for she was going to be fine and if he was anyone else her life would be so boring. And she doesn't want that she loved her adventurous life and her adventurous family and no matter the the ups and down they face she was surrounded by so much strength so why does she make herself weak she decided not anymore she will be fine and she will wait until the next time her husband comes home and the next adventure he brings with him.

The End.


End file.
